


真朋友不会让你一个人看EVA结局

by Definro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (one part is pre one part is post you'll get it when you read it), Cuddling, End of Evangelion, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, brief mentions of movie gore, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro
Summary: “喂？”牛岛说，努力将声音压低（毕竟他的母亲正在隔壁房间睡觉）。“若利！太好了！”天童似乎没有这种担心，事实上，他的音量大到可以和练习时扣球成功的欢呼相比，“你真的醒着！”“实际上，刚才我已经睡着了。”牛岛澄清说。但天童似乎没有听到他的话。“我需要你的帮助。这真的很重要。”（又或是：以新世纪福音战士剧场版结局为主要线索、共分为两部分的牛岛-天童关系研究）





	真朋友不会让你一个人看EVA结局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [friends don't let friends watch end of eva alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068481) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> 感谢owlinaminor的慷慨，她超好超棒。  
> 一切荣耀属于她，错误属于我。

牛岛的手机在嗡嗡作响。

 

他翻了个身，想知道嗡嗡声有没有可能是从房间的其他地方传来的。

或者房间外面。

可能是有只蜜蜂想钻进他的房间，好在凉风习习的秋夜找个庇护所。

但，没有蜜蜂会在——牛岛看了一眼放在床边的闹钟——凌晨一点十三分——还醒着。

 

他试着重新入睡。

他闭上眼睛，想象一些宁静和平的事。

想象自己正躺在阳光下的草地上，天气不冷不热，草地很柔软，打了一天比赛，全都赢了……

 

没有用。

 

他知道这嗡嗡声来自于他的手机，很可能是短信。

他也知道，自己在睡觉前不会把手机调到静音模式，因为从没有人会给他发短信。

将这两部分放到一起后，牛岛推断出，有人在给他发短信，消息而且很可能是紧急的，至少，是有趣的。

 

他拥有这台手机才几个月（它是母亲送的高中升学礼物），还从没有在午夜后收到过短信。

 

他试着重新入睡。

他应该去睡觉。

明天早上有训练，下午也有，后天还有比赛。

 

睡眠对于球员在场上的表现有至关重要的作用。

 

但此刻，在床头柜上嗡嗡作响的翻盖手机，就像一个等待被倾听的秘密。

 

牛岛若利讨厌秘密。

 

他对自己叹息了一下，撑起身体坐着，拿起手机。

 

__七条新信息 来自 天童觉_ _

__

__1:09 A.M._ _

__牛 岛_ _

__若 利_ _

__

__1:10 A.M._ _

__牛！岛！_ _

__若！利！_ _

__你？醒？着？吗？_ _ __  
_ _

__1:13 A.M._ _ __  
_ _ __求你快醒过来_ _

__

__1:14 A.M._ _  
__求求你_ _ __  
_ _ __ゞ◎Д◎ヾ_ _

__

牛岛盯着手机看了很长时间，试着处理这些新信息的含义。

 

他有天童的手机号。在队伍首次外出比赛的前一天，队长收集了所有首发成员和后辈成员的电话号码，然后让每个人都在自己的手机里存了一份，以备紧急情况时使用。

 

但在此刻前，他从没有收到过短信。

 

一般来说，如果天童有什么事想让牛岛知道，他会在课堂上、或是在训练时直接告诉牛岛。

 

所以到底是什么事，紧急到让天童需要在凌晨一点给他发短信？

 

他没有受伤吧？

 

有吗？

 

牛岛告诉自己，如果天童真的莫名其妙地受伤了，那么他就会是最后一个收到深夜求救短信的人。

 

这个念头令他感觉稍微欣慰了一点，但并不妨碍他回复短信的动作。

 

 __To: 天童觉__  
__1:17 A.M._ _  
__我现在醒了。_ _ __  
_ _ __发生了什么事?_ _

 

信息发出去不到三十秒，牛岛的手机就响了，发出越来越大、越来越急促的嗡嗡声。

 

在第二声铃响时他接起电话。

 

“喂？”牛岛说，努力将声音压低(毕竟他的母亲正在隔壁房间睡觉)。

 

“若利！太好了！”天童似乎没有这种担心，事实上，他的音量大到可以和练习时扣球成功的欢呼相比，“你真的醒着！”

 

“实际上，刚才我已经睡着了。”牛岛澄清说。

 

但天童似乎没有听到他的话。

 

“我需要你的帮助。这真的很重要。”

 

“什么事？”牛岛问道。

 

他坐得更正了，重新调整了下枕头的位置，好让背部靠得更舒服。

 

“事情是这样的，刚刚我在看一部动漫，然后，”天童开始了，“它的名字叫新世纪福音战士，讲的是世界快毁灭了，之类的事，然后这个叫真嗣的男孩必须开着这台大机器人去拯救世界，但是现在，这个机器人原来不是一个机器人，而是——抱歉，我剧透了——你以前看过吗？”

 

牛岛摇了摇头，然后想起天童看不到他：“没有。”

 

“哦，不过没关系，”天童说，“我不需要你以前看过。”

 

牛岛开始打哈欠，然后用手遮住了。

 

他不知道一部讲述世界毁灭的动漫，和天童在凌晨一点打电话给自己之间有什么关系。

 

但天童是他的队友，他初中时的教练一直教导他，永远要支持队友。

 

的确，他们现在并不在球场上。

 

但，牛岛心里有什么东西，让他不想挂断电话。

 

“你需要我做什么？”他问。

 

“恩……这部动漫有二十六集，但从中间起它开始变得很怪，”电话另一头传来一阵沙沙声，好像天童正在床上调整被子，“就是，真的很怪。上周末我已经连续看了好几集，连作业都没怎么动，但反正现在我也不能集中精力学习了，所以，我昨晚看了，大概，六集吧，然后最后两集真的太奇怪了……我甚至不能告诉你到底怪在哪儿，因为它根本不能描述不出来……比如说！锻治君忽然开始一直微笑，说我们是他最喜欢的人，那就，大概有它百分之一的怪了。”

__

“非常奇怪。”牛岛附和道。

 

“对吧！但在最后两集的时候，这部动漫实际上还没结束，因为第二季最后官方把预算花光了，所以他们不能把系列的结尾用想要的方式动画化出来。然后过了几年，他们做了这部电影，恩……做了真正的结局。然后我想把它看掉，因为我想知道结局到底是怎样的，但是我有点……我有点怕。”天童承认道，声音比之前轻了一点。

 

一瞬的停顿后，他问道：“所以，你会陪我一起看吗？”

 

“陪你一起看？”牛岛困惑地重复道。

 

“对！”天童说，“就是，开着手机陪我，如果它很吓人，我可以和你说话，那它就没那么可怕了。”

 

牛岛不是那种喜欢看恐怖片的人。

 

他不喜欢看古怪的电影。

 

或是讲述世界毁灭的动漫。

 

他也不喜欢在睡觉时间（晚上十点）后熬夜。

 

但他听出了天童声音里的欢快，他的音调比平时要高，语速快得离谱。

 

牛岛并不擅长理解他人，但，此刻，他认为天童实际上可能比表现出来的更害怕。

 

“可以。”他说。

 

“太好了！超级感谢！”天童大声说道，“我马上要开始看了，它大概已经加载够了……”

 

牛岛听到几下鼠标点击声，然后是各种制作公司的片头介绍，然后是天童的声音，说着“开始咯——”

 

他打开床头灯，拿起最近的一本书——赢得1964年奥运会金牌的日本女排队长的生平传记——然后开始翻阅。

 

电影正式开始了，牛岛先是听到一阵海浪声，然后是一个男孩的哭声。哭泣，或者说，嚎啕——从手机上听得不是很清楚。

 

天童含糊地说了什么，好像是“这不会让她醒过来的，傻瓜。”

 

牛岛停下阅读，有点好奇——但听到的却是一片寂静。

 

突然，天童几乎是咆哮道：“艹！”

 

“什么？”牛岛问，“发生了什么？”

 

“他为什么要那么做？”天童继续吼道，很明显依然在对什么事怒不可遏，“他甚至不喜欢她！为什么要这样开头？他们到底为什么——”

 

随着他的咆哮继续，牛岛意识到两件事：

 

首先，他很可能不会得到任何解释，除非，在将来，他自己看一遍这部电影（他不准备这么做）。

 

其次，天童是对的。

 

——这部电影明显怪到难以解释。

 

这两个观点在半小时后就被证明是正确的。

 

因为牛岛的阅读，不时会被电话另一端的爆发所打断，因而变得不甚连贯。

 

他没有回复它们中的任何一个，但他的确想知道那些天童提出问题的答案。

 

第二次冲击时到底发生了什么事？（第二次冲击是什么？）

 

丽在干什么？（丽是谁？）

 

真嗣真的又要逃避吗？（真嗣要逃避什么？）

 

明日香还好吗？（明日香出了什么事？）

 

但然后，当他听到天童困惑地小声说：

 

“所以她的母亲……就在机器里……她的母亲就是这台机器……”

__

他就不再试图搞懂情况了。

 

就让电话那头的事态发展下去吧。

 

好在，他读的这本书是富有吸引力的。

 

过了一会儿，天童的评论变成了“我的天啊……天呐……”

 

然后，牛岛听到了奇怪的音乐，有一个人声，正以他无法辨认的语言歌唱着。

 

“结束了吗？”他问天童，根据时钟，应该只过去了四十五分钟，对电影来说似乎有点太短了，但他并不经常看电影。

 

“没有……放到一半。”天童说，他听起来很震惊。

 

“到现在为止，它怎么样？”

 

“很多事……”天童回答道，停顿了一下后，他补充道，“发生了很多事。死了很多人。”

 

“好事还是坏事？”

 

“我不知道……我不知道。”

 

牛岛不确定该怎么回答，所以他没有说话。

 

在他和天童一起沉默地聆听着这段音乐，大概一两分钟过去，它渐渐消失了。

__

很快，电影的第二部分开始了。

 

牛岛听到一声尖叫。

 

“她开始解体了！！”

 

牛岛重新开始看他的书。

 

在下半场，天童比起上半场要安静很多，只有偶尔才会小声说话，像是“我的天哪”或者“艹”。

 

牛岛没有听到太多和电影本身有关的事，除了尖叫和咆哮，还有些背景音乐的片段（它们大多乐观奔放，这很奇怪，因为天童似乎很痛苦）。

 

随着尖叫声、爆发的音乐声，还有天童时不时的低语声，牛岛不断以为电影要结束了，但它还在继续放映。

 

这有点像鹫匠教练的训练套餐，牛岛想，你以为要结束了，事实上，它只会更糟。

 

但是然后，在凌晨两点五十二分，牛岛听到一个安静的声音说：

 

“若利君，你觉得你能做到吗？”

 

“做到什么？”他问，合上书，把它放到床头柜上。

 

“拯救世界。一整个世界。只靠自己。和一个巨大的机器抗争，就算连一点胜算都没有，也决不放弃。”

 

牛岛把灯关掉，然后躺下来，凝视着黑暗中的天花板。

 

“我不知道，”他说，“我认为自己会足够坚强，但事实如何，只有到那一刻才会知道。”

 

“但你会一直抗争的对吧？”天童强调，“无论发生什么，你都会尽全力拯救自己，拯救你的朋友的吧？”

 

“是的，”牛岛回答说，这一次他毫不犹豫。

 

“恩，”天童回应道，“我也会的。”

 

牛岛翻了个身。

 

有一瞬间，从电话那头传来的、他听到的唯一声音，只有天童轻微的呼吸声。

 

就像在合宿时，他们躺在彼此身边，他听到的声音一样。

 

牛岛忽然觉得，床空荡荡的。

 

这说不通，因为他从未和任何人分享过自己的床。

 

“觉，”他说，在黑暗中压低声音。

 

“恩？”

 

“你想谈谈这部电影吗？”

 

“好啊。”

 

也许只是牛岛的错觉，但他可以发誓，天童的声音听起来就像如释重负。

 

于是，天童开始说话，解释他对不同角色的看法、对结局的疑问，还有对片中所有隐喻代表的含义的理论。这些东西牛岛一点也没听懂，但他没有向天童提问，只是让那些话，他的朋友所说的话，像水一样漫过他。

 

直到它们变得越来越慢，越来越安静，最后化作电流声，和轻缓的呼吸声。

 

第二天早上，牛岛想不起究竟是谁先睡着的。

 

* * *

 

 

“所以，若利君，你准备好了吗？”

 

天童扑通一下坐到了牛岛身旁的床上，高效率地把他之前仔细叠好的被子弄乱了。

 

但因为天童带来了一大碗爆米花，和他最明亮的微笑，所以牛岛做不到对他特别生气。

 

“比起两年前，我很确定自己准备充分。”他说，把天童的笔记本电脑举得高了点，好让天童在床上也能够着。两人现在都背靠着墙，双腿悬在床的另一边。

 

“两年前？”天童问道。他拿过电脑，把它打开，然后搜索他们准备要看的那部电影。

 

“你不记得了吗？”

 

天童困惑的一瞥，清楚地告诉牛岛：对，他不记得了。

 

“两年前，你第一次看这部电影的时候，我们开着手机通话，”他解释说，“因为你不想一个人看。”

 

“！我完全忘了……”天童承认道，他找到了电影，但点了暂停，让它开始加载，“等下，”他转向牛岛，眼睛睁得大大的，“我没有给你剧透过吧？”

 

牛岛耸了耸肩。

 

“我不认为那叫剧透。我记住的是你对电影的反应，而不是电影本身。”

 

“那就好，”天童说，轻松下来，“再说，它是部让人满头雾水的电影。”

 

这一点，牛岛早已料到。

 

天童让电影开始，他们先是看了很多制作公司的介绍，但不幸地，没听到主题歌（经过之前的几天，牛岛已经开始喜欢它了）。然后，电影以一幕牛岛绝对不会忘记的画面开场了。

 

“！我忘了这部分了！”天童捂着脸呻吟道。

 

“和耳听比起来，目睹也没好多少。”牛岛附和地说。

 

天童立刻从手掌下目瞪口呆地望着牛岛：“你说自己没被剧透到的！”

 

“的确没有。”牛岛说，“但我对一些除非亲眼看到，不然就毫无意义的事有印象。”

 

“那就没意义了！”

 

“这部电影本来就没有意义。”

 

“好吧，”天童承认，“那很公平。”

 

他靠在背后的枕头上，从碗里抓了一大把爆米花。

 

（吃了一大堆爆米花的）几分钟后，牛岛说：“在外部威胁已经被打败的情况下，基地依然受到攻击，但却是来自于其余人类。这点很有趣。”

 

天童瞥了他一眼。

 

“好的有趣还是坏的有趣？”

 

牛岛耸了耸肩。

 

“就只是……有趣。”

 

“马上事情就要变糟糕了，”天童回答说，把头靠在牛岛的肩膀上。

 

根据他的说法，牛岛的肩膀很好，靠起来非常舒服。

 

牛岛对他的评价表示满意。

 

“我以为你不想让我被剧透的。”牛岛提问道，两人的头靠在一起。

 

“这不是剧透，它是……恩，一个警告。看到了没？”天童手指着屏幕，暂停了电影，一群士兵在几秒内就被击杀了。

 

“我猜是的。”牛岛承认，他静下来看着这一幕。

 

他们沉默地看完了大部分的基地接管戏码，和明日香的复活

 

牛岛现在更好地理解了天童上一次母亲的那堆评论。

 

“为什么这些机器人会流血？”牛岛问。

 

天童在他的肩膀上动了动身体，抬眼看了下牛岛。

 

“啊？”

 

“这些机器人，”牛岛解释说，“当明日香把它们扯开的时候，看起来就像在流血。但它们是机器人。”

 

天童笑了。

 

“我不知道。可能是象征性的？哦不要——它要来了。”

 

牛岛把视线移回屏幕。

 

“什么要来了？”

 

“她马上要——不，我看不下去了。”

 

“我不理解，”牛岛说，“她要对他进行鼓励性的谈话……哦，那是……不是要谈话。她为什么要那么做？”

 

“根据我在网上看过的解读，她是在用肉体吸引，或者别的什么，来激发他的意志力，因为其他尝试都失败了。”天童解释说，“但我不知道，我还是觉得这很怪。”

 

“她没有……以浪漫的方式喜欢他，对吧？”牛岛问。

 

天童点点头。

 

“她没有。对她来说，他应该就像个小弟弟，或者别的什么。”

 

“那她为什么要吻他？”

 

“鬼知道，”天童说，又往被子里窝深了点，“为了表现他们很直？”

 

牛岛不确定这个吻的真正含义，但他把它作为电影的无数古怪元素之一而接受下来，并继续看下去。

 

他发现，新世纪福音战士剧场版，是一部连观看都令人觉得困难的电影。

 

牛岛想，如果他们看的是动作片，一定不会像现在这样一头雾水。

 

但不幸的是，从各个角度看，下半场甚至比上半场还要令人困惑。

 

好几次，牛岛发觉自己转向天童，并且提问“这代表什么”，或者“到底发生了什么”。

 

但每一次，天童都只是叹口气，然后说：

 

“接着看下去就懂了。”

 

“它真的很难懂。”

 

天童对他“嘘”了一下，手指在他的背上轻轻画着圈。

 

大概四到五次之后，牛岛想到，天童拒绝解释可能是因为他也不知道。这个想法成功地阻止了牛岛问出更多问题。

 

但没过多久。

 

“所以，”他说，希望这就是电影的结局，“所有人类能不能生存下去，取决于……真嗣学会爱自己？”

 

“差不多，”天童说，“但这很难说通。”

 

“让我猜一下，”牛岛望了一眼天童，尽管还是对屏幕上的内容感到困惑，但他的声音里有种被逗笑的感觉，“接着看下去就懂了？”

 

天童向着牛岛的怀里动了下。

 

“对~”

 

于是他们继续看下去。

 

透过模糊不清的现实画面，他们看到，在世界的尽头，通向国度的入口似真似幻，当画面转回现实世界，数以百计的路人，在碇真嗣的心灵混乱中，表现得就像字面意义上的观众一样。

 

“我还是没有弄懂这一段到底发生了什么。”天童专心地看着电脑，承认道，“关于它，我已经读了几吨重的文章、讨论和研究，而且看了五遍，但我还是没懂。”

 

牛岛歪了歪头，思考着。

 

“这一段应该发生在二十五集和二十六集那里，对吧？”

 

天童坐直了身体，深呼吸好几下，爆米花洒了出来。

 

“不可能，”他说，“等等……真的？”

 

“那就说得通了。”牛岛回答说，“现在真嗣在质疑自己行为的动机。在那两集里，真嗣也在质疑自己。它们合上了。”

 

“那就解释了为什么明日香……”天童看了一眼牛岛，又看了一眼电脑，然后又看回牛岛。

 

“若利君！你是天才！”

 

牛岛不确定是什么让天童说出这句话的。

 

“……谢谢？”他说。

 

“不用谢。”天童俯下身，亲了亲牛岛的脸颊，然后坐回原来的位置。

 

他的头靠在牛岛的肩膀上。

 

两人的腿纠缠在一起。

 

在寂静中，他们看完了电影剩下的部分。

 

世界毁灭了，又再次诞生。

 

他们俩谁都没有变过姿势，都困惑又着迷地望着这一幕。

 

就像小孩子第一次意识到，宇宙是何等宏大而难以解释。

 

当电影终于放到开始滚动演职员名单时，牛岛转向天童，问道：

 

“你想谈谈吗？”

 

“谈什么？”

 

“这部电影。上一次，你对我说了很多，直到我们都睡着，通话时长又多了三小时。”

 

“对哦，”天童说，想起来了，“我们那时候傻得可爱~”

 

“那是在我们对彼此告白的一年多前。”牛岛合上笔记本电脑，把它轻轻地放到地板上。

 

“一样啊，”天童抓住牛岛的手，把他拉回床上，两个人躺在一起，“还是可爱~”

 

牛岛没有反对，他只是缩小了两人间的距离，直到天童完全被拢在他怀里，红发蹭着他的鼻尖。

 

“你还记得，上次我们看这部电影时，你问我的问题吗？”一刻后，牛岛问道，声音在安静的房间里低沉地隆隆作响。

 

“不记得了。”天童转过身，于是两人面对着面，“告诉我。”

 

“你问我觉得自己能不能做到这一切，”牛岛想起来，“拯救世界。只靠我自己。然后我说，我不知道。”

 

“那你现在怎么想？”天童问。

 

“我认为我可以。我可以做到。如果队伍在我身后的话，我可以做到。”

__

__你在我身后的话，我可以做任何事。_ _

__

牛岛没有说出口，但已经足够明显了。

 

“对~”天童打了个哈欠，依偎得更近了点，“你可以比真嗣少用一半的时间去拯救世界，奇迹男孩若利。”

 

牛岛微笑。

 

房间暗得什么也看不清，但他认为——他认为天童也在微笑。

 

“我们下一次看天元突破红莲螺岩吧。”

 

在迷迷糊糊睡着前，天童小声说。

 


End file.
